Roles Reversed
by clumsy20
Summary: What if Rory was the bad kid and Jess was the town angel? Would they eventually still get together or would there entire world be different? First Gilmore Girls story! Please Read!


Hey guys! This is my first Gilmore Girls story, I hope you like it!

KR1571AN:Thank you so much, I couldn't of done this without you!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 1

Rory POV

**Putting my ear buds in my ear and finding my seat in the back of the bus, I was on my way to Pleasantville, that was Stars Hollow. My mother Liz didn't think New York was a stable place for me any longer so she thought she would ship me off to live with my uncle. The real reason is that she just doesn't want to take care of me and is pawning me off on another person.**

**My mom was always drunk and never took care of me or my little sister Lily. She was too worried about how she was going to pay for alcohol and who was going to be in her bed that night. Ever since Lily was born, I have had to take care of her. She considered me her mother since she really didn't see much of Liz. The only time she did was when Liz was stumbling her way to her bedroom when she got home from the bars. We haven't had a father figure for our entire lives, mine left when I was born, claiming he was going to get diapers and didn't come back. Lily's dad was just a sperm donor and was never found again to tell him he was going to be a father. Not that he would have cared any way.**

**Riding on this stinky bus, I couldn't help but think of Lily, and I felt as though I was abandoning her. I had to explain to her that mom was sending me away and she wouldn't be able to go with me. Resulting in me holding her in me lap rocking her while she cried her eyes out. I tried to convince my mother to allow Lily to go with me to Stars Hollow, and that she didn't need to be alone with Liz, or any of the guys she brings home. Of course she refused and said she couldn't lose two daughters at one time. As if she cared for us anyway, we were just a burden on her.**

**Promising Lily that I would be back for her as soon as I could, I set out for Stars Hollow. Could my life getting any worse? I planned on sitting by myself for the ride, but this arrogant prep boy didn't like this idea. Plopping himself beside me and smiled, being what he thought was charming, and what I thought was revolting. Did he really find himself attractive? Wearing what looked like private school uniform but not very well put together, probably thought it was hot to leave his tie and shirt loose. Wishing I could jump out the window, he made it worse by trying to start a conversation with me.**

**"Hey beautiful, what's your name?" he said in a voice he thought was sexy.**

**"That's none of your concern," I spat, trying to turn my body more towards the bus window, trying to move away from him.**

**"Oh, feisty! I love my girls with a little edge to them, name's Tristan," he said putting his hand out to shake mine, but looking disappointed when all I did was look at with disgust. Did he really think I wanted to shake his hand, you never know where he has put that hand. He looked like one of those boys that got around easily with the ladies. Well buddy, no luck here**

"**That's nice," I said not even looking at him. How long was I going to have to put up with this prep? Where we even close to Stars Hollow yet? **

**He of course didn't catch that I didn't want to talk to him, he just kept babbling on. Eventually I just put both ear buds in and turn my music up to drown his voice out. What seemed like hours later, but was just minutes the bus stopped and Tristan stood up. I saw him look back and me and reading his lips it seemed he said that he would see me later. Only in your dreams baby. Now for some stickin peace and quiet. Yet that didn't last long. **

**It didn't take long before the bus stopped again and looking out the window, it seemed to be my new home. Great, welcome to Pleasantville Rory! Sensing some sarcasm there? Grabbing all my stuff, which wasn't much, I walked off the bus. **

**Looking around, I felt disgusted, it really was freakin Pleasantville, people all around me were smiling and laughing as if nothing ever went wrong in the world. What is wrong with these people? Are they really that happy all the time? I want to go back home, pack Lily up and just go, but that doesn't seem realistic right now, does it? I'm sixteen now, so all I have to do is wait until I am 18 and I am out of here. **

**The next thing I knew my uncle Luke was in front of me and it looked as if he didn't know what to do either. Do we hug? Or say nothing at all? I'm pretty partial to just saying quiet but I did like my uncle, he was my only sane relative. I didn't want to be rude. **

"**Hey kid," Luke said looking uncomfortable and looking down at the ground. Yup, the ground was pretty interesting. **

"**Hey Luke," I replied looking down too. I look up and I see him walking towards what I assume is his diner. I really hope these next two years fly by. I need to get back to Lily.**

**I hope you like it! Please review, I love hearing your thoughts and ideas! **

**Love, **

**clumsy20**


End file.
